


Dear God

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Challenge: SOFreddie’s Ships Ahoy! 100 Followers ChallengePrompt: Dear God- Avenged Sevenfold





	Dear God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SOFreddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/gifts).



> Challenge: SOFreddie’s Ships Ahoy! 100 Followers Challenge  
> Prompt: Dear God- Avenged Sevenfold

Sam’s thumb tapped against his thigh quickly, anxious to get back. He knew he shouldn’t have walked out her front door. Especially with her being so close to her due date. Yet, Dean had called, and she told him to go. That his brother needed him, and she would be okay.

Just three days after that, she had called.

_“Baby?” He furrowed his brows as he sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Thankfully Dean had gotten a different room, so he didn’t have to try to keep his voice down._

_“Sam?” She breathed, snapping him awake with worry._

_“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked, feeling like he’d made a huge mistake leaving her alone. It wasn’t like she was in the best shape to fight off monsters if they went after her._

_He heard an intake of breath, causing him to shake slightly. “I’m in labor.” She ground out. “Please come home?” She asked, her voice breaking him._

_Sam shot up, grabbing his jeans. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Let me know how things are going, okay?” He asked with mixed feelings. Soon, they would be holding their child- which they didn’t even know what they were having. However, he felt terrible that he might not be by her side for this. The birth of their first child, and he was states away. What a father he was starting out as._

_“I will. I promise. I love you.” He could hear the smile in her voice._

_He grinned like he always did. “I love you, too, baby.” Love didn’t happen for hunters. For some reason, he’d found everything he needed, and wanted, in Jody._

* * *

  
  
  


* * *

They had been driving for a few hours, neither speaking a word, when Dean snapped. “Okay, we’ve been on the road for three and a half hours, Sammy.” He glanced at his brother. “Care to tell me what the hell is going on? Why are we rushing back to Jody’s like her life depends on it?”

When Sam didn’t answer, too consumed by his thoughts, Dean pulled the car over, slamming on the breaks. “What the hell?” He glared at Dean.

“This car isn’t going anywhere until you tell me what’s bothering you.” He snapped. “You wake me up before the damn sun, going on and on about how we need to get back to Jody’s and don’t even let me stop to get a coffee. So, I’m not doing shit until you fess up.”

Sighing, Sam licked his lips. “Jody’s in labor.” He told him.

It took Dean a moment to process that. “Uh, wait, **_what_**?!” He asked, not sure if he was hearing right. “I didn’t even know she was pregnant! Why didn’t Bobby say anything?” The man was like their father, and this was something that he would have told them.

“Because it’s not his.” He shrugged.

* * *

_Pulling her close, Sam grinned as they moved to the music. “Who guessed that the mighty Sam Winchester could dance?” Jody teased him._

_He laughed, dipping her slightly. “I’m more than a hunter.” Sam reminded her as he pulled her back up._

_“Is that so?” They had been relaxing with a few drinks when the flirting had begun, and to them, it felt natural._

_Smirking, he nodded. His lips met hers gently for just a moment before his lips were by her ear. “I’m just as good off my feet.” He chuckled lightly when her grip tightened on him slightly._

_The front door opened, making them both look over. “What the hell?” Bobby snapped. “You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me!”_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

“Well, that explains why we haven’t heard from Bobby.” Dean muttered angrily as he sped back onto the road. “I can’t _believe_ you, Sam!” He snapped. “How long have you been seeing her?” His green eyes glanced at his younger brother, blazing with rage.

Sam sighed. “Remember when Bobby called you off on that case? Saying he only needed you, to ‘let me get some rest’?” He looked over, watching Dean realize what he was talking about. “Since then.”

Dean’s jaw clenched. “Three years. You’ve been seeing Jody for three years, and never said anything? You got her pregnant…and didn’t say anything.” He growled. “I can’t believe you.”

“Look, Dean, I’m tired, and I’m beating myself up for leaving her so close to having the baby.” When Dean looked at him, he saw the pain in Sam’s eyes. “She told me she’d be fine, to go help you. At the time, she had been two weeks from her due date.” He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Then she called telling me she’s in labor. I felt like shit. I should be there- holding her, helping her through this.”

“We’ll talk about this more later.” Dean told him.

* * *

  
  
  
  


* * *

As they neared the state line, letting him know they were that much closer, he couldn’t help but smile softly to himself. His mind wandered over the past three years, her smile filling his heart, reminding him that she wouldn’t be angry at him if he wasn’t there. He’d b upset, but she’d do everything in her power to make him smile.

_Jody laughed, letting Sam lead her, while she was blindfolded. “Sam, are we almost there?” She smiled._

_“Soon, baby.” He assured her, making sure to watch for anything she could trip on. Rarely did Sam get to see the woman he loved dressed up, so times like this were extra special. While she was beautiful to him no matter what, she almost glowed when she had the chance to look nice for Sam._

_Finally, they stopped, and Sam pulled off the blindfold. “Sam…” She breathed, taking in the sight in front of her. “It’s beautiful.” Tearing up, she turned to him, cupping his cheek before kissing him softly_.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_Lying in bed, her head was resting on his bare chest. He was on his last night there, but wished that he didn’t have to leave. His fingers gently ran up and down her back. “Babe?” He started softly._

_“Yeah?” She shifted so that she was on her stomach, her eyes on his face. The light from the moon was all they had, giving his features a beautiful glow._

_Grinning, he looked down at her. “Will you marry me?”_

_She sat up, her feet tucked under her, not caring that she was still nude. “Really?” She breathed, smiling._

_Sam chuckled, rolling away from her to reach over to his nightstand. Pulling out a small black box, he moved to his side, looking at her. “Jody Mills, you make me feel like the threat of death isn’t over my head at all times. The second I walk out that door, my heart stays here. I wish I wasn’t always on the road, sleeping in a lonely motel room, state line after state line between us. I want nothing more than to show you how much I need you, love you, and want to be lucky enough to say I’m your husband.”_

_Her lips were on his, happy tears on her cheeks as she smiled. “Yes!” She laughed before kissing him again._

_He grinned, holding her close, feeling like he’d explode from happiness._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Rushing into the hospital, he’d all but forgotten Dean was right behind him. He had one goal in mind- get to Jody. “Hi, I’m looking for maternity?” He was breathing heavily.

The nurse gave him a kind smile. “Patient name, and your relationship?” She asked gently.

“Jody Winchester, I’m her husband.” He told her, ignoring the daggers that were shooting from Dean towards him.

She nodded, typing a few things in the computer. “And this gentleman?” She motioned to Dean.  
  
“My brother.” Dean scoffed. “Who’s a bit pissed at me it seems.” He added.

“Ah, brothers.” She nodded. “Fourth floor, room 408. You’re both on her list of approved visitors.”

* * *

_“And do you, Sam Winchester, take Jody Mills to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?” The justice of the peace asked._

_Sam was beaming. “Hells yes.” He chuckled, as Jody playfully rolled her eyes._

_“Then by the power vested in me by the state of South Dakota, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” He watched as Sam kissed his new wife lovingly._

* * *

_Carrying her bridal style into their room, he kicked the door shut. “From fiancee to bride in just 6 months…” She grinned, laughing as he dropped her on the bed._

_“This has been the best year of my life.” He told her truthfully._

_“Well, you better stay alive for many more, Winchester.” She pulled him on top of her playfully._

* * *

  


* * *

Once they reached the fourth floor, Dean grabbed his brother’s arm. “You’re _married_?” He asked, finally getting over the shock. “How long?”

“Two years.” He sighed, his eyes reading the numbers on the doors until he spotted hers.

“You don’t wear a ring, you never told me, never even hinted!” Dean hissed, earning a glare. “I’m your _brother_!”

Sam gave him a sad look. “I wanted to keep her, now _them_ , safe. I wanted to tell you, I did! I just couldn’t. I don’t wear a ring because I put all my money towards hers, and to send her flowers when I’m gone.” He explained, hoping Dean understood. “I _hated_ not telling you, but all I could think is what if something happened? What if someone found out? I’m not saying you’d blurt it out to some demon, but look at how shitty our luck is.” Dean’s eyes softened a bit as he nodded. “I love her, and the only thing I can do when I’m miles away is _**pray**_ , Dean.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I pray for him to watch over her when I can’t. I pray for him to keep her safe. To let her remember how much she means to me. Please, Dean, be mad all you want, but let me be with my wife while she has our first kid.” His eyes were pleading with his older brother.

Dean gave him a small smile. “Let’s go see my sister in law.”

“Thanks, Dean.” He grinned.

* * *

_Having gotten in while Jody was out, Sam had passed out on the couch, his arm over his eyes. He felt weight on his hips and shifted slightly. “Sam?” Came her voice, making him smile in his sleep. “Sam!” She laughed, tickling his sides._

_“I’m up, I’m up! Damn it, woman.” He teased, pulling her to his chest and moving to his side so she could lay with him. “I missed you.” He said, his lips against her forehead._

_Jody bit her lip before speaking. “We missed you, too.”_

_It took him a moment to pull his head back and look at her, confused. “We?” There was no one else there, so who else would miss him?_

_She was beaming. “Yup. We missed you…Daddy…”_

_His face lit up. “Really?!” Sam hadn’t felt this happy since the first time he called her his wife. “We’re having a baby?”_

_“We are. In about six months. I wanted to wait to tell you in person…” She kissed him, smiling. “You’re going to be a great father.” She buried her face in his chest contently._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Dean watched his brother, sister in law, and newborn nephew from the chair in the corner. Seeing Sam so happy made it impossible to stay angry with him. “Dean?” Jody looked up at him, a sleepy smile on her face. “Want to come meet your nephew?” He’d been giving them time to bond with their son, but now he needed time, too.

Getting up, Dean moved over, a smile forming as he saw the sleeping infant. “What’s his name?” He hadn’t been in the room when he was born, so he hadn’t heard.

Jody looked up to Sam, letting him tell his brother. “We named him Peter.”

“Hey, Peter.” He gently took him, holding him close. “Wish I would have known about you, kid. Now I gotta figure out what to get you.”

Sitting on the side of the bed next to Jody, Sam kissed her temple. “I love you, Mrs. Winchester.” He whispered in her ear.

She leaned against his chest. “I love you, too, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean smirked at them. “No working on his sibling just yet, you two.” He teased. “Give me a couple years to spoil this one.”

Sam laughed, shaking his head as he watched his older brother.


End file.
